FinlandxSick Reader REQUEST
by roro0098
Summary: This was my second request on DA, and I really like this one. Please leave a review, it will help me out a lot, and if you have a request just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, Finland, you


You rolled over onto your side and groaned, rubbing your stomach in discomfort with one hand. With your other hand you rubbed your forehead. You see, the stomach flu had been going around lately, and you'd caught it from a fellow co-worker at the coffee shop where you work. Unfortunately for you, you were a very unlucky person by nature. So the same day you caught the flu, you got a nasty head cold. So here you were, lying in bed, moaning and groaning. You rubbed your stomach, willing the little food you'd managed to eat to stay down, while you rubbed forehead trying to ease the pain in your sinuses. But, being the unlucky person you were, your stomach rumbled and your hand flew to your mouth as you rushed to the bathroom.

==Timeskip==

You fell back onto your bed and pulled the covers on top of you. Your time in the bathroom made you very tired, and you were ready to pass out. You tried your best to fall asleep, but it was difficult seeing as your head cold was acting up, and you were too tired to get some medicine. So you started to hum a small tune to yourself, and your eyes slowly closed. You were just falling asleep when your cellphone started ringing, waking you up with jolt. You groaned and reached for the phone and opened it mumbling," H-hello?" A cheery voice replied," (f/n)! Where are you? You aren't at the coffee shop!" You sighed, it was your best friend, and secret crush, Tino. You were so busy moaning and groaning that you forgot to inform him of your illnesses. You and Tino worked together, and he must have gotten worried when you didn't show, even though your boss should have told him you called off sick. You rolled onto your back and answered him," I called off sick Tino. I have the stomach flu and a head cold."

You heard him gasp before he said," Oh no! Is someone there with you?" You didn't get the chance to answer before he said," Don't worry (f/n) I'll come and take care of you!" You started to protest, but he hung up before you could tell him no. It's not that you didn't want to see him, you just didn't want him seeing you when you were sick. You knew you looked as awful as you felt, and since you had a crush on him, you didn't want him seeing you. You rolled over and placed the phone on the nightstand, then you closed your eyes and waited for Tino.

==Timeskip==

You heard the front door open and Tino call out," (f/n)! I'm here!" You heard the door close, then his footsteps hurrying to your room. The door opened and you looked up at the Finnish man, who stood there with a worried expression. He raced over to you and asked," Are you okay? How do you feel?" You sighed and said," I feel just like I look, which is horrible and miserable." Tino gave you a confused look and said," You could never look horrible (f/n)." You blushed slightly and pulled the blankets up to cover your face, and you asked," Y-you didn't have to come, you should be at work." He shook his head and said," Of course I had to come! I couldn't work knowing you were sick and alone. Besides, the boss gave me the day off to take care of you." You smiled slightly, and made a mental note to thank your boss when you went back to work. "(f/n)?" You looked up at Tino and said," Yes?" He asked," Have you had anything to eat or taken any medicine?" You nodded meekly before saying," I did eat, but unfortunately it didn't stay down, and I took medicine, but that was hours ago." He nodded before he rushed out of you room saying," I'll be right back." You raised a questioning eyebrow and waited to see what he was doing. You could hear pots and pans clanking in the kitchen. Then you heard Tino singing Christmas songs, and you giggled.

A few minutes later he came back in with a bottle of medicine in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. He walked over to you and set the bowl of soup on the nightstand, then he opened the bottle and took two pills out. He handed them to you, and as you swallowed them he said," Don't worry, this soup should help you feel better, and you should be able to keep it down." You smiled and mumbled a thank you, and you tried to sit up. You were having trouble, so Tino placed a hand on your back and helped you up. You blushed and grabbed the soup, taking a grateful sip. You gasped in surprise, the soup was amazing! You smiled and began eating the soup sloppily and quickly, to hungry to be embarrassed at the moment. You looked up to see Tino watching you with a smile on his face. When your eyes met you looked away and blushed, missing a similar blush spreading on his cheeks. After you finished the soup you fell back onto your pillows and sighed happily. Tino got up to take the bowl to the sink, and you said a quick thank you. This was the best you'd felt in hours, and you started to fall asleep.

++Finland's P.O.V.++

I took the bowl to the sink and as I washed it I couldn't help but think about (f/n). She'd been my best friend for years, and somewhere along the way I fell in love with her. Seeing her so vulnerable made me fall in love with her even more. I never told her the way I felt because if she rejected me, I'd lose the most important person in my life. I put the bowl away and walked back to her room, and I was surprised to see her asleep. I walked over and smiled, tucking a piece of (h/c) behind her ear I sat down. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard her mumble in her sleep. I looked over at her and heard her say, "No…Tino." I looked at her surprised as she kept mumbling," Don't go… Tino… I… love you." I gasped and smiled as my face turned bright red. She loved me? I looked at her and decided to ask her if it was true when she woke up.

++Your P.O.V.++

You woke up and stretched your arms out. The medicine Tino had given you was working wonders. Your head cold wasn't half as bad as it was hours ago, and your stomach felt pretty good since it was actually full. You looked over at Tino, who'd fallen asleep while waiting for you. You smiled and reached out, shaking his arm gently. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at you. You gave him a small smile and said," Tino, I'm feeling much better now, so you can go home. Thank you for taking care of me. You're a great friend." His eyes widened at the word "friend" and your tilted your head in confusion. You asked," Is something wrong?" He looked at you and shook his head as a bright blush spread out on his face. He looked at the floor as he said," N-nothing's w-wrong… i-it's j-just-" He stopped for a second and started again, controlling his stuttering better," When you were asleep, you said you loved me, is that true?"

You blushed and looked at him with a slightly embarrassed expression before saying," Um… yes. I love you Tino." He didn't respond and taking this as rejection, you started to tear up, and just as you were about to speak, he wrapped his arms around. You gasped as he said," I love you too." Your blush grew and you smiled as you wrapped your arms around him saying," Good." He pulled back and leaned down to kiss you, but you stopped him saying," No! I'm still sick, you'll have to kiss me later." He smiled, slightly disappointed as he said," Alright, but I'm still your boyfriend now, right?" You nodded and pulled him in for a hug saying, " Of course you are, and don't worry, we can have our first kiss on our first date." He chuckled and nodded as his arms tightened around you.

==Extended Ending==

You walked into the coffee shop and the second you spotted your boss ,you glomped him. He cried out in surprise and said," (f/n)! What are you doing?" You looked up at him and smiled saying," I wanted to thank you for giving Tino the day off a few days ago to take care of me." Your boss gave you a confused look saying," Of course I did, but why are you so-" He was cut off as Tino walked in the shop saying," Hi (f/n)!" You let go of your boss and ran over to Tino, hugging him then pulling him in for a kiss. Your boss smiled and mumbled," About time they got together."


End file.
